Pureza
by Shumy
Summary: One Shot. KenshinKaoru. Se que merezco el peor de los infiernos, pero tu me has llevado al más hermoso de los cielos.


_**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Watsuki-sama**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Siempre he pensado que eres perfecta. Cada parte de ti me inspira una sola palabra.

Pureza.

No nos conocimos de la mejor forma posible, tú me acusaste de ser Battosai, y a pesar de que siempre sentía tristeza cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra contigo fue distinto.

Ver la rabia y el enojo reflejados en tus ojos azules me hizo sentir dolor. Un dolor en el alma, que me hacía querer morir, querer sufrir.

Pero no podía apartar mi mirada de la tuya, pensé lo hermoso que sería reflejarse en tus ojos cuando me miraras con cariño. Más que cualquier otra cosa desee que me miraras con una sonrisa en tu rostro y tus ojos relampagueando de alegría.

Cada vez que me veo reflejado en tus ojos veo la energía azul que desprenden, ese brillo místico que te hacen única.

Y me siento diminuto e insignificante, una mirada tuya hace que pierda la razón, cualquier sentido o aflicción que pudiese tener en esos momentos.

Esa pureza azul que elimina todos los malos ratos, los momentos amargos, los asesinatos, todo aquello que querría olvidar.

Tus ojos me aíslan de la rabia, el dolor, el odio. Eres la persona que convierte mi pesadilla en sueño. Mi fiel ángel de la guarda que siempre esta a mi lado, que siempre me comprende.

Nunca llegaste a enfadarte conmigo, incluso estuviste dispuesta a morir para salvarme. Un ángel como tú, mi ninfa, mi guardiana, no debería morir para salvar a un pobre diablo como yo.

Coses mi alma llena de heridas. Haces que de verdad quiera seguir viviendo, que tenga ganas de ser feliz, que me vea como una persona más.

Tú sola mirada destruye mi mundo vacío y lo llena de alegría y amor, amistad y sinceridad, nunca he visto una persona tan buena como tú y eso me da miedo.

Miedo a destruir una pureza tan profunda, tan perfecta.

Miedo de hacerte infeliz, de llevar más problemas a tu hogar, miedo de que pierdas las ganas de vivir.

Miedo de perderte únicamente a ti.

Porque por ti volvería a matar. Destruiría todas mis promesas e ilusiones por ahorrarte una lágrima. Me enfrentaría al mundo entero y ganaría si con eso pudiera arrancarte una sonrisa. Acabaría con mi vida si con eso consigo un segundo más de tu felicidad.

Porque tu felicidad es la mía, tu mundo es mi mundo, tu sueño es mi sueño, y tu sonrisa es mi sonrisa.

Siempre estaré a tú lado, siempre cuidare de ti, siempre te protegeré de todo mal, todo ello hasta que el último halito de vida abandone mi cuerpo. Te haré feliz hasta mi último aliento, y moriré satisfecho sabiendo que he hecho lo mejor de mi vida.

Sacarte una sonrisa, una mirada furtiva, un abrazo, un beso.

-¿Kenshin?

Oigo tu suave voz llamándome, sacándome de un lindo sueño para sumergirme en uno mejor que son tus ojos del color del basto océano. Así eres tú, grande, magnífica, la personificación de la libertad, la más preciosa diosa.

-Lo siento Kaoru-dono, me quede dormido.

-No tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada, en todo caso debería disculparme yo por despertarte-y veo sinceridad reflejada en tus ojos azules. Realmente me pides disculpas por despertarme a mí, que merezco el peor de los infiernos, tú, que me has llevado al más hermoso de los cielos.

En ese momento tomo una decisión que llevaba mucho tiempo rondándome. Me levanto con calma y saco algo de mi gi. Una pequeña cajita negra. Tú me ves con una curiosidad ingenua, no tienes ni idea de lo que hay en el interior de la caja. Tú sigues siendo pura a pesar de todo lo que te rodea. Se que no te merezco, que no merezco ese amor que me profesas, pero he decidido aceptarlo a sabiendas de que no lo merezco, porque quiero creer por una vez que puedo hacerte feliz.

Lentamente abro la cajita negra, rebelando lo que guarda en su interior, un pequeño anillo plateado de compromiso.

Tu dulce boca se abre por la sorpresa, tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad, notó como tú alma y espíritu danzan con alegría. Y eso me hace sentirme como el hombre más dichoso y feliz del planeta. Decido que ese es el mejor momento para decir una frase que hace tiempo que quiero decirte:

-Kaoru, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Por toda respuesta oigo tu angelical risa y siento tus finos brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Y en ese momento descubro que nada más importa, que nada más existe salvo tu persona junto a la mía.

_Te amo Kaoru._

_

* * *

  
_

_Mi primer KenshinxKaoru, espero que os haya gustado. Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo con esta pareja de protagonista y bueno…este es el resultado, aunque no estoy del todo satisfecha con él. Bueno, muchas gracias a todas las personas que lo lean, espero que me dejéis vuestra crítica para seguir mejorando^^_


End file.
